There are multiple sources of sound that can be heard by the occupants in an automobile. Vehicle manufacturers are continually looking to minimize the noise produced inside and outside of a car for its occupants so a variety of different soundproof measures are taken. With regards to the components that generate loud sounds on the vehicle itself, such as engines, transmissions, and driving systems, soundproof measures are typically used in the positions proximate the sound generating sources. With regards to the external environment and noises that are produced by the vehicle moving down the road, paneling, insulation, and other sound reducing materials can be used to dampen or remove the externally produced sounds from reaching the occupants of the vehicle.
Motor vehicles typically contain a vehicle body that includes one or more metal floor panels that define the floor of the passenger compartment. These floor panels are typically covered with a layer of carpeting and/or insulation to provide an aesthetically pleasing environment for the passengers. Since the comfort of the passenger can be enhanced by reducing the permeation of road noise and other external noises from entering the passenger compartment, improved insulation or sound dampening properties along the one or more floor panels is desired. By incorporating or placing layers of sound insulating material proximate the floor panels, the reduction of road noise may be achieved.
The ability to provide new and improved noise reducing materials and/or insulating acoustic panels for minimizing the transmission of road noise through the floor panels of a vehicle into the passenger compartment is desirable and continuously needed for the automotive market.